Objects of a Forgotten History
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: Relena's been adopted by the most richest people in the world when she was little. Now they give her the objects they found her in. Suddenly strange things are happening when she decides to go to Japan. Her homeland.
1. Default Chapter

Object of a Forgotten History

Chapter 1 - Going to Japan!

Relena walked down the hall where her mother wanted to meet her. "You asked for me." Relena said in an emotionless voice.

"Yes, I did."

"As you know you are not our child, you were adopted."

"Yes, I knew." Relena said wanting to know where this was going. Relena's mother sighed. "You were brought to us in a basket when you were only an infant. There was an item in the basket that brought two things actually. We weren't going to give them to you until you were old enough to receive them.."

Her mother pulled out a basket made out of straw and handed it to Relena. Her mother walked away after that brief meeting. Relena too walked away as she saw her mother vanishing in the distance. Her room was on the fifth floor. There were many rooms considering they were the most powerful and richest family in the world. Relena's room was bigger than ten normal houses. Carpeted with nice, expensive decorative carpets that most could only dream of. 

Relena walked to her room, there were elevators to every room but Relena preferred to walk. She got to he room in a half an hour. She sighed as she opened her door. She placed the basket on a table that sat beside her bed. She jumped on her bed and sighed. She hated the world, and she hated crowds. Didn't know why but she did. 

She got up and examined it, it was a basket of straw, larger though. It was old and had dirt all around it. She opened it and picked up the object that were placed inside it. 

'A sword, beautifully crafted and still sharp. It had jewels around the handle, Relena never saw a sword quite like it. She placed it on her bed and picked up the second object. It was a neck lass, again ordained with reddish jewels and the same metal that the sword was made out of. She had tones of Neck lasses so she wrapped it around her arm, and a bell rang from out the entire house, it meant that it was dinner time.

This time she took the elevator, her parent would scold her if she didn't arrive at dinner on time. Relena barely made it, she sat down on one of he end tabled. The tables were long rectangular ones. She sat at on of the ends while her parents set at another end. A waiter came up to Relena, "Would you like to tell your parents your eating out again." 

"Yes, roger."

The waiter bowed and left. Relena didn't like eating at her house she even thought the rule to be at the table before the second bell rang was completely idiotic. She wasn't eating at the table anyways but she still had to be there. She got up and left the table. She called 'Pizza Hut' and ordered them to deliver. Ten minutes later the bell rang, and the pizza was delivered. She went up to her room and ate, her parent didn't like the idea that she ate in her room but didn't do anything about it. Relena took a bit of the pizza and looked in the basket.

'Was this the basket that delivered me here.' She thought, she noticed something white in the bottom of it. She picked it up and noticed it had writing on it. Okinawa, Japan. The writing was smeared but she still understood what it was. 

She went to the elevator after eating the rest of her pizza. "Father I have decided something." 

"And what is that?" He said in a timid voice while he looked over his business work "I have decided that I will be going to visit Japan."

"Okay. Just be back by Christmas." It was July, so she did have a lot of time to stay there. The walked up to her room again and sighed. Nothing to do as usual. The games got boring after the millionth time of playing them the house suddenly became smaller, even thought it was declared the biggest and most luxurious house in the entire world. She needed a break and she wanted to know what her home land was like. If she was born there. 

Night slowly crept in, the walls took there bluish-blackish color and she was left with that to comfort her.

She fell asleep around 10 pm and awoke again at 1 am by a color that emitted from the sword. Half asleep she thought she was still dreaming and again fell asleep. 

Relena opened her eyes and saw light, the curtains that hung from her windows flew beautifully into her bedroom. She forgot to shut the window when she fell asleep. She got up and shut it, the curtain flowing to the wind died down. She sighed again as she looked across the island that she knew all to well. Today though she'll go to an entirely different world. One that she couldn't even imagine. 

The bell rang that declared Breakfast was ready and again she raced down there. Barely on time again she told the waiter that she wouldn't eat there that morning and she left the table. She decided to go to a more normal breakfast. 'Burger King' She never had that restaurant's food before and was eager to try some. She ordered it to be delivered. They usually don't but considering that she was apart of the Dorlian family they did.

After Breakfast she was informed that the plane had arrived. She grabbed some of her clothes and the sword and left. The neck lass was still wrapped around her wrist so she didn't need to remember it.

She ran on the plan determined to get as far away from that place as she could. The pilot speed off once she, and her things were safely on the plane. Relena sighed when it took off. Finally away from that place which she detest it was a surprise to her how easily she managed to get that far. Two days she spent in an airplane until she indeed arrive in Okinawa. She stayed in her parents mansion there. They made her as part of the deal for leaving. She wanted to go visit the shrines around the place. 

There was only one. Far from where she lived but still she wanted to go. There quiet a lot of stairs that led to the temple. When she did reach the top she was gasping for breath. A young boy laughed at her, she sneered at this but he ignored her. 

"May I help you?" He said as he walked towards her.

"No, I'm fine." 

"Okay." He left her and she looked at temple in amazement, never had she see anything like it before. She paid her respected. She was quite when she was leaving, she didn't want to leave. She stared at the trees as she walked. Then she fell and everything went black.

"Are you awake?" someone asked.

She opened her eyes. Then she felt a sharp pain. "Where am I?" 

"Your at the temple, remember."

Relena stared at him, "I'm still at the temple?.. What time is it?!" She demanded.

"It's rather late, midnight almost. You've fell down the ancient stairs, and hit your head and also left a lot of scraps all over yourself."

"What's you name, I should go call you parents?"

"Don't bother. They're too far away from this place." She said as she tried to get up.

The boy looked at her curiously, "What's you name?" He asked, more demanding this time.

"Hmm, You just don't give up. But fine, I'll give you my name, Relena Dorlian."

He thought for a moment, then hanged up the phone. "I see your point." 

"You're going to have to stay her for a couple of days until those wounds heal." He said. Relena looked at him in an angered way. "I didn't get you name.. Mr..." 

"My name is Trowa Barton." He left her after that. Relena walked around the temple, looking at the landscape. Then she noticed a small cave. She started to walk toward it. "Where are you going." Trowa questioned.

Then he saw the cave. "It's a dead end, but go ahead if you want." He started to sweep the steps while she walked in.

It was pitch black in the cave,. she thought about going back when she saw her the neck lass starting glowing a deep red. She was shock when she saw it but then she looked at the cave and could see everything that in it. 

Trowa was still sweeping when he looked back at the cave. The cave was glowing red, he knew something wasn't right. He laid his broom down and ran to the cave, When he was there, he was forced backwards, by an unknown force. He hit his head in the process and was knocked out. 

Relena walked through the eerie cave and saw a dead end, just like he said. She sighed and looked at the wall one last time before she turned back, then she saw something that interest her. Something was wrapped around the wall. She started to walk toward the wall when she tripped and hit it. To her amazement, she went right though it. 

Wind surrounded her. 

"Where am I?" Relena whispered as she looked at the place in which she landed. 

______________________________________________________________________

Hey, I wrote this cuz I was bored, tell me what you think of it though! 


	2. The Escape with a New Friend

Objects of a Forgotten Past.

Chapter 2 - The Escape with a New Friend

The air was cool, she stood where she was wide-eyed, 'how could a place like this be in a cave?' She thought as she looked at the around. There were many streams and the trees that looked like they could reach heaven. She looked at the sky, it was a greenish- purplish color.

'was she dreaming or was there three suns and five moons out at the same time. She hit her head, "Wake up!" She yelled as she did so.

"That hurt..." She said.

"I don't think this is a dream miss." A voice said behind her. She turned her head and seen a blond guy with blue eyes staring at her.

"Who are you?" She said as she looked at him.

"My name is Zech's Marquise." He said as he bowed, there was a grin on his face. Relena was a little unnerved about it.

"We haven't had any visitors here for a long time miss." He started to laugh insanely and then three people grabbed her arm so she couldn't move. One hit her on the head and she collapsed into darkness.

She woke up in a muddy cave. No one was around her, she couldn't go anywhere because of the bars that kept her in the corner of the cave.

She saw no one but the dirt beneath her and the stone walls that surrounded her. She stayed in the 'prison' for hours, trying to escape, yell for help. But none came. Then she heard some people walk in.

"Oh, your awake are you." One of them said.

Relena looked at them as if they were being warned not to mess with her. They were talking to themselves and looked at her. She knew they were talking about her. Maybe saying. 'Shall we kill her now, or shall we kill her later.'

What they were really saying. " Hey she's pretty cute. Maybe we could go in and have... a chat with her." One of the men said.

All of them smiled and looked at her again and nodded.

"Hey little girl, you wanna have some fun." One said to her. They unlocked the barrier and let themselves in. Don't you wanna go make us some nice scrumptious food after we had... a talk with you." Another guy said. Relena looked at them as if they were crazy.

One of them tried to kiss her. She kneed him, (where it hurts) and punched him in the face. He went to the floor yelling.

She ran off and locked them into the cell as she left. The cave seemed to last forever. She came to a 't' and stopped. (that's when you have more than one option to go.) "Which way." She kept on muttering under her breath. She heard some muffled sounds, one way and someone talking in the other. She ran to the way of the muffled sounds because she could hear people coming in the other way. The walk way was lit by torches. Then she saw what made the muffled sounds. A prisoner, like herself. Except she wasn't it a cell, her arms were tied up with rope to a chain that stuck out from the walls. She was weak. That was obvious considering the way she slouched on the ground like the way she did. Relena tried to think of something. She didn't have a knife. She walked toward her to see if the chain was loose.

"Who... who are you." She gasped as she awoke from her sleep.

"I'm here to help you." Relena whispered. The chain was steady, it didn't even move an inch from all the pulling Relena did. Then another thought came to her. Fire. The grabbed one of the torches and burnt the rope. The strange girl was free. Relena helped her up. "May I ask what your name is?" She said

Relena smiled. "My name is Relena... Relena Dorlian." The girl managed to bow to her rescue. "My name is Hilde Schbeiker, and I thank you for coming to my rescue."

They ran out of the cave with no surprises. Which was astonishing to Relena. The light seemed to blind her at first but then she became use to it. "Where are we?" She asked. Hilde dragged Relena with her. "Don't worry. My boyfriend lives in these woods. As long as your with me, nothing could happen to you here."

Relena looked around, "Are you sure you know where your going?"

Hilde nodded, "Of course I do."

The seemed lost in the forest. Soon day became night and it was getting pitch black. The stars were hidden because of the massive trees that lined the sky.

"We need to set up camp." Hilde said.

They both gathered fire wood and set a fire in the middle of the 'camp.' "Are you sure this is safe?" Relena asked a little unsure.

Hilde rolled her eyes, "Of course I am. I know this place better than anyone that I ever knew. Well except for my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Before she could say anything else she heard a voice from the distance. " Hey, who's there?" Someone was calling out.

Fearing that it was one of Zech's soldiers she ducked. Relena looked for the person and started waving her hand. Obviously recognized the voice.

"Hey Duo, It's me Hilde. I'm back!" A face appeared, it was a boy, no older than the both of them. He had a long braided hair and blue eyes. He smiled once he seen Hilde's face.

Hilde hugged him once he was close enough.

" How did you escape?" He said with a grin on his face. Still holding her tight. Hilde pointed to Relena. "She helped me. That was the only way I even got out." Duo took notice that there was someone else there but them.

"Who is she?" Duo asked.

"Her names Relena," Hilde said as she hugged him tight. They separated and Duo extended his hand to Relena.

"Thank you so much for saving her."

"I suppose I should be thanking you." Relena said with a smile on her face. "We should go if we want to make it back before nightfall." Duo, Hilde and Relena went in the direction Duo came from.

Hey tell me what you thought about it. Well I'm going to be working on the next chapter now. I promise it won't take that long to put the next chapter up. Well hope you like it and please review!!


End file.
